


A Crosshairs Yuletide

by Riukkuyo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Peace within war, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riukkuyo/pseuds/Riukkuyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quickie I wrote about Crosshairs/Combat Totes.<br/>Based on a OTP writing prompt from you-make-me-wander.tumblr.com ( I think )</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crosshairs Yuletide

After the destruction of Beacon Academy everything seemed grim and when Autumn ended the worst season began. The bitterness and cold of the Winter took over. The world of Remnant was at war. After Beacon's fall the Grimm were unleashed into the city. Many were killed and injured.

The teams of Beacon fought bravely and in the end they've managed to hold them off. Team RWBY valiantly defended the front lines along side team CFVY. Team JNPR had been looking out for their leader, Jaune, who had been put in critical condition. With death looming around every corner there was no time for fun or was there? Yuletide was tomorrow. 

It would have been the first for Team RWBY and Team JNPR at Beacon. That night team CFVY, mainly Coco, decided to do something to cheer her comrades and fellow teammates. While Team RWBY slept and Team SSSN was on patrol, Coco gathered her team and scavenged the town. They managed to come back before the sun rose and then they began setting it all up. Upon waking up everyone had groggily walked into what was left of the cafeteria. 

Usually filled with despair. However, thanks to Team CFVY that changed. Yuletide was upon them and the crumbling cafeteria was lit with so many colors, a tree, presents and many more things across the broken walls. For the first time in awhile Ruby began to smile and laugh. She grabbed Weiss' hand and began to run towards the tree. 

Meanwhile the rest of team RWBY, Blake and Yang walked over towards Coco and Velvet who had been slumped over in a corner passed out. 

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Yang dug around in the box and eventually pulled out a mistletoe and hung it over her sleeping upperclassmen. The two snuck away and joined their friends. When Velvet had awoken she didn't notice what was hanging over her at first. She was startled that Coco had been sleeping so close to her. 

You see for awhile the rabbit Faunus had been crushing on her fashionable teammate. She was so confident and Velvet, well, Velvet was not so confident. Coco had always been there for her when the bullies would torment her for being a Faunus. She remembered her first day at Beacon, how the bullies teased her, pulled her ears and called her names. She almost wanted to drop out that day. 

Until she felt a hand tap on her shoulder. Looking up she was the woman who'd soon be her teammate.

"You bully her again and I'll make sure you'll regret it. Faunus' are no different from us. In fact, I find her bunny ears cute." That was the first time they met and after Coco had found out they were on a team she smiled at Velvet. That was when she'd developed feelings.

Coco had began to wake up and when she did. She immediately saw it. 

"Hey Velv. Why's there a mistletoe hanging above us?" Velvet looked up and panicked. It had been a tradition in Remnant to kiss someone under a mistletoe. Velvet began to blush and get all flustered. She looked around the room because looking at Coco just made her heart beat faster. Far north she saw Yang snicker and thumbs up while winking. Velvet out a sigh and turned to Coco.

"W-we don't have to do this y-you know, I-I-" Velvet began to say until she was cut off by a pair of lips against hers. It was a long awaited kiss. Something Velvet had yearned for. When they finally pulled away to gasp for air. Coco only said three words to Velvet.

"I love you." Well with the edition of calling her bun-buns. Velvet just smiled and said yes. Despite the condition Beacon- Remnant was in hope and love still shined in the hearts of the young hunters and huntresses. Coco and Velvet spent the day together knowing full well of the horrors that awaited on the horizons.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, and that this is my first time posting here so I know I've made a ton of errors. I just wanted to write something for one of my favorite shippings on the show. And I know it started off really dark, but I don't know what's going to happen at the end of this season. From the opening song it seems like serious shit is going to go down so I just used that . I'm so very sorry I don't explain really well what happened. And I know my grammar isn't great, but just bare with me. No one's perfect!


End file.
